


ning chunan

by caiyungui



Category: ning chunan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui





	ning chunan

他原本以为，温彦会像之前一样被都弄得脸红心跳，害羞不已，他也正好再亲亲人，再去切蛋糕。  
但他没想到这次的温彦不一样了。  
温彦虽然依旧害羞，但是却没有逃避，反倒是声音极小的说：“我，我帮你。”  
宁远徵瞪大眼睛，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
温彦轻轻抿着红唇，唇畔那一抹红色艳丽的如同红玫瑰，勾着宁远徵的心。  
明明没有喝酒，但是他却觉得自己已经醉了。  
温彦半跪下拉开他裤子拉链的时候他才反应过来，有点惊慌的说：“你不用这样……”  
但温彦摇头轻声说：“我也想让你舒服。”  
宁远徵知道自己应该拒绝，但是他发现自己完全舍不得拒绝。  
温彦只是拉开拉链，轻轻褪下他的内裤，就感觉有什么迫不及待地从里面蹦出来，险些打到他的脸。  
明明温彦还没什么动作，宁远徵就已经开始呼吸不稳了。  
温彦看着自己眼前的东西，紫红色的，很大，有点狰狞，带着强烈的男性气息，他吞了口口水，其实是有些害怕的。  
毕竟他头一次亲眼见到别人的下体，还是一个alpha的下体，天生就比omega更加粗壮。  
他试着用手去扶住，撸动两下。  
他之前很少给自己弄，经验不足，来之前刻意看了视频学习，想着视频里的手法和他自己的经验，细致的动作。  
宁远徵觉得自己的脑子大概是不清晰，不然为什么温彦的手一招呼上来，他就迷得七荤八素，连反抗的想法都没有了。  
温彦的手格外的柔软细嫩，好似嫩豆腐一样，但又比嫩豆腐多了力道和温度，舒服的不能更舒服了，不过是轻轻摸了几下，他就格外的有感觉。  
温彦悄悄抬头看宁远徵的反应，看到对方闭着眼睛，似乎沉浸其中，深吸了一口气，张嘴含住。  
他的嘴很小，说是樱桃小口都不为过，宁远徵很大，他刚一含进去就不适的呜咽了一声。  
宁远徵倒抽了一口冷气，声音低沉沙哑的说：“小彦对不起，我，我有点忍不住了……”  
他吃惊地瞪大眼睛，感觉到宁远徵在轻轻的进出。  
一边进出，一边低喘着。  
太大了，这个长度很难深喉全吃进去，他干脆伸手在末端轻轻撸动，用舌尖擦过，清晰地听到宁远徵倒抽了一口冷气。  
不知道过了多久，他感觉自己的嘴都麻的没知觉了，宁远徵的喘息越来越剧烈，大腿根在颤抖，显然快要到了。  
“停，停下，我……”宁远徵想说什么，想推开温彦，但是刚推到一半，温彦的舌头恰好擦过了他最敏感的前端，他浑身一抖，敏感到再也忍不住，不受控制的闷哼一声，射了出来。  
一股一股的，爽的头皮发麻，大腿根都在抖。  
其实温彦的动作并不熟练，有的时候指甲和牙齿也会碰到，但他却丢人的像个没见过世面的毛头小子一样，心情格外的激动。  
结束的时候，他粗喘着，感觉已经到了极致。  
温彦喝了一口水漱口，他看到，alpha骨子里的恶劣因子作祟，搂着温彦低声问：“好不好吃？”  
温彦沉默了下，声音格外的轻：“不太好吃。”


End file.
